The present invention relates to lever-actuated electrical switches, and particularly switches actuated by a pivoted paddle member which frictionally engages a rockable resilient spring blade member to alternately connect a common electrical contact with contacts disposed on opposite sides of the common contact.
Switches of the aforesaid type find particular use in automotive accessory applications as, for example, control switches employed for operating automotive door window lift motors in opposite directions, and for automotive door lock solenoid operations and other user convenience accessories. It has been found desirable in such applications to provide a tactile feel when departing from the "OFF" or "NEUTRAL" position of automotive user convenience accessory switches, particularly where multiple functions or positions are provided for a single accessory switch. In particular, it has been desired to provide a tactile feel for a switch of the aforesaid type for automotive window lift motor and door lock controls, and to provide an additional switching function of the switch in one direction of actuation to enable an "EXPRESS DOWN" function for the window lift motor. This type of additional function, such as for the window lift motor, permits the user to move the switch actuator or paddle to an overtravel or further movement of the actuator in the direction after initial actuation to provide the secondary function. In automotive window lift motor control applications, the secondary function is "EXPRESS DOWN" wherein an electronic circuit is enabled for latching the motor into a mode of continuous operation such that the user can release pressure on the switch paddle, allowing the paddle to return to a neutral position, and the window lift motor will continue to operate until the window is lowered to its limit position.
It has thus been desired to provide a simple, reliable means for providing an action to a paddle-type switch that allows for a detent feel in a manner which is low in manufacturing cost and easy to assemble in high-volume mass production, particularly for use in automotive accessory switching applications.